Kategorie:Raw
Allgemeines Name: Raw Tag: Montag Manager: Vince McMahon Vize: Armando Estrada Kommentator 1: Abdullah The Butcher Kommentator 2: Big Bossman WWE Champion: Brock Lesnar United States Champion: Andrade Almas WWE Tag Team Champions: The Revival Matches 1 Abdullah und Big Bossman stehen im Ring gemeinsam mit Vince McMahon und Armando Estrada. Armando will anfangen zu reden doch Vince nimmt das Mikro weg und bedankt sich bei allen, alle machen einen guten Job auch Armando und dieses Niveau muss gehalten werden. Er will heute alle 8 MitB Teilnehmer entdecken Bo Dallas kommt mit Afa Junior raus und meint das man Bolieven muss um zu gewinnen hier der Beweis Afa Junior with Bo Dallas vs Curtis Axel Armando Estrada kommt raus und meint das Vince gut drauf wäre und somit beide im MitB stehen Bo Dallas bietet Curtis Axel noch das Bolieven an, Axel sagt ein und wird von Bo abgefertigt Dash Wilder with Scott Dawson kommt raus und sie meinen sie sind nun Offiziel Tag Team Champions. Armando Estrada beglückwunscht sie und mient das jetzt beide ein Quali Match bekommen Dash Wilder with Scott Dawson vs Chris Hero... mit lauten Hero Chants kommt er zum Ring Scott Dawson mit nen angeschlagenen Dash Wilder vs Dolph Ziggler.. Ziggler gewinnt mit den Superkick Colin Cassady vs Bram.... Bram erscheint nicht. Armando sagt Cassady sei automatisch Sieger und Bram das wird ein nachspiel haben Yoshi Tatsu kommt raus und freut sich wieder hier zu sein. Armando kommt auf die Stage und meint da vince wirklich gut drauf ist, ist Yoshi als Wiedergutmachung fixx im MitB Match vertreten. Vince kommt heraus und meint als Geschenk darf Armando im Match stehen. Dieser lehnt dankend ab. Vince meint er müsste antreten falls er keinen Ersatz findet. Curtis Axel kommt raus und bittet Armando an. Armando sagt ja Andrade Almas kommt und meint er will auch eine Chance immerhin ist er Intercontinental Champ. Armando meint nur wenn er ein Quali vs Titel Match gegen Bad News Barrett bestreitet. Almas meint das er BnB immer wieder besiegen würde Ein wütender BnB kommt zum Ring BnB vs Andrade Cien Almas durch Einroller Mit einen sehr wütenden BnB endet die Show Matches 2 Abdullah The Butcher und der Big Bossman begrüßen die Leute zur einer weiteren Folge von Raw Man hört die Musik von Armando Estrada und er kommt rein und meint es sei wieder vorbei mit der Nettigkeit, das nächste Ziel ist den ersten Platz zur Verteidigen und das gilt auch für die meistens Champions. Er möchte somit nochmals Andrade Cien Almas gratulieren. Doch statt Almas kommt BnB raus und hat Bad News für Raw. denn er wird noch in dieses Match hineinkommen. Armando Estrada fragt wie er das machen will ? BnB meint ihm wird noch was einfallen, vielleicht Verletzt er noch einen Teilnehmer ? Armando Estrada meint er sollte nicht so frech sein und wird jetzt dafür bestraft BnB vs Dash Wilder und Scott Dawson © Colin Cassady redet mit Armando Estrada und meint er würde gerne Enzo Amore hier haben und sich den TT Titel holen. Armando meint das sie ihn holen wollen würden und somit haben sie ja ein gemeinsames Ziel. Cassady geht lächelnd davon. Bo Dallas und Afa Junior vs Curtis Axel und Yoshi Tatsu Andrade Cien Almas kommt raus und stellt sich zur einer Leiter, er meint er wird dieses Match gewinnen da er alles besitzen wird, denn der wahre Mexikaner holt sich alles was ihm zusteht, Chris Hero kommt raus und es gibt wirklich sehr laute Herooooo Chants.. Ziggler kommt und fragt die Fans wieso ein No Name so groß gechantet wird. The Show Off ist der wahre Star und wird sich den Koffer holen..... Armando Estrada will jetzt sofort ein Triple Threat Match Andrade Cien Almas © vs Chris Hero vs Dolph Ziggler Während den Match kam BnB und wollte Almas einen Bulled Hammer Ellbow verpassen doch der wich aus und er traf Chris Hero und Ziggler verpasste dann Almas den Superkick und pinnte ihn Mit einen lächelnden BnB auf der Stage und einen feiernden Ziggler im Ring geht die Show Off Air Matches 3 Abdullah The Butcher und Big Bossman begrüßen die Fans und Vince McMahon der dieses mal die Show eröffnet Vince will paar Themen ansprechen: # Bram erscheint nicht mehr so schnell hier, ist aber noch für diesen Roster gespeichert # BnB wird nächste Woche gegen Brock Lesnar kämpfen und diese Woche mit Dolph Ziggler gegen Almas und Hero, das zählt beides als Strafe. Hier wird das gemacht was ich will # Ich bestätige die Interesse an Enzo Amore, falls The Revival das Tag Team Match nicht gewinnt und sie ihren Titel nicht Verteidigen müssen werden sie dies bei Raw dann gegen SAWFT tun müssen The Revival © vs Bo Dallas und Afa Junior... Bo Dallas meint man sollte einfach weiter Bolieven dann gewinnt man auch gegen die Champions Armando sah sich das im fernsehen an zusammen mit Cassady. Armando schüttelt den Kopf und Cass freut sich Curtis Axel vs Colin Cassady Cass gewinnt durch nen Big Boot Chris Hero und Andrade Cien Almas © vs Dolph Ziggler und BnB.... Almas verpisst sich während den Match als er bemerkt das es brenzlich wird.... Ziggler gewinnt durch einen Zig Zag gegen Hero. BnB nimmt das Mikro in die Hand und er meinte er hätte Bad News für Vince da die Strafe nicht ankam, da er der wahre Champ ist, Ziggler verpasst ihm den Superkick und meinte er sollte leise sein da Ziggler der wahre Superstar ist. Matches 4 Big Bossman und Abdullah begrüßen die Show mit den Highlights der letzten Woche The Revival kommt raus und meinen sie wollen noch ein Match sofort gegen diese Sekte. Bo Dallas kommt raus und meint sie seihen keine Sekte sie sind BOOOO Liverrrrr und sie könnten heute leider nicht kämpfen da ihnen ein wichtiges Match bevor steht Elimination Match Bo Dallas, Afa Junior, Andrade Cien Almas © und Dolph Ziggler vs Colin Cassady, Curtis Axel, Yoshi Tatsu und Chris Hero No Contest Bo Dallas pinnt Curtis Axel Afa Junior pinnt Yoshi Tatsu The Revival greifen Bo Dallas und Afa Junior an Colin Cassady pinnt Bo Dallas und dann Afa Junior Almas pinnt Cassady Hero pinnt Almas Hero und Ziggler haben einen Stairdown aufeinmal kommt Brock Lesnar und verpasst beiden einen F-5 und will den Ring für sich Brock Lesnar © vs BnB...... durch Count Out... BnB haut ab mit einen dominierenden Lesnar endet die Show Themen für nächste Woche * wo ist Bram * Wer wird Lesnars Gegner * Ziegler und BnB .. Ziggler verpasste ihn nen Superkick kommt Rache ? * Cage Comeback * Yoshi Tatsu verletzt ? Ehemalige Champions WWE: United States: WWE Tag Team: Fehden * Bram wird wild * Bo Dallas und seine Boliever * BnB wütend * Brock Lesnar dominant NoC United States Titel Match: Bad News Barrett vs Andrade Cien Almas durch einroller WWE Titel Match: Bram vs Brock Lesnar Afa Junior vs Bo Dallas... Afa Junior soll Bolieven MitB Money in the Bank Match: # Afa Junior # Bo Dallas # Chris Hero # Dolp Ziggler # Colin Cassady # Yoshi Tatsu # Curtis Axel # Andrade Cien Almas © Verletzungen und Pausen Bram: bis Summerslam auf Pause und dann kommt der Wilde Bram Tag Teams Bolievers: Bo Dallas und Afa Junior The Revival: Scott Dawson und Dash Wilder Aktueller Roster Manager: Legends: Jobber # Yoshi Tatsu Undercard # Afa Junior # Bo Dallas # Colin Cassady # Curtis Axel Midcard # Andrade Almas # Bad News Barett # Chris Hero # Dash Wilder # Scott Dawson # Dolph Ziggler Overcard # Cage # Bram Main Event # Brock Lesnar Kategorie:Show Kategorie:Wrestling